Fanfiction ---- Adaptation of Pirates of the Caribbean
by Victorsky
Summary: I try to adapt the pirates' conference. My version gave a more complicated of pirates' conference and filled the blank of Shao Feng.


Bao Zhibo Victor

May.21 2015

 **Fanfiction**

\- Adaptation of _Pirates of the Caribbean_

Night had shut in. The Black Pearl sailed against the wind. Tumbling wave lashed against its hull which made huge noise, and the beautiful moon was covered with a few pieces of dark cloud. Lightings appeared in the distance sky, but nobody heard thunders. Brackish air compounded by the smell of the wet earth. The ship was storm-tossed alone in the middle of the sea. Suddenly, with a lighting striking in an island, everyone was nervous.

"Take care of the submerged reefs, sailors. You should know why there is called the death of ships." Barbossa reminded with his halted slightly and powerful voice, "Welcome to Shipwreck Island."

Shipwreck Island was surrounded by countless reefs. The closer Black Pearl got to the island, the stronger wind obstructed the ship. High wind and giant waves were like the weapon of death who longed for getting their life of the whole people in this ship. The waves washed reefs, some huge waves even drowned the rocks which cannot be found, even though the best sailors.

"I find the entrance!" Someone shouted excitedly.

With the Black Pearl sailed into Shipwreck Island, the wind instantly disappeared, but everyone who was in the ship shocked which they never saw this sense. Their place was surrounded by high walls which blocked the violent storm and roaring waves. And there was an only way to go into the place where they just passed though. The most magical thing was the bright moonlight which flew into the place, and the ship rowed gently on clam water as if entering the dream-like Jasper Lake Fairyland. Others pirates' ships had already stayed in here. They were all called by Barbossa which they needed to hold a conference to face million of troops by Beckett.

The Black Pearl was pulled to shore slowly, sailors moved down the board step by step, feeling the solid ground like the babies who just learned to walk. However, Barbossa would not feel unwell, and he found Elizabeth walking down from Shao Feng's ship at once. Obviously, she was also away for too damn long. She just stood on a rock, but she cannot take a step to the land, and just looked at soil as if a kid observed a novelty. Barbossa hobbled to Elizabeth, smiling with open arms and gave a hug to her, whispering something.

At the same time, Beckett drank red tea leisurely in his lead ship, watching the scenery with a relaxed smile, like a nobleman was enjoying the afternoon tea, setting in his own manor. Hundred of ships flocked around him with powerful fire and solid hull. Suddenly, a giant wave swept from a side of the lead ship with a strong wind. A big boom was heard on the board, but the ship continued straight forward. Nobody issued early warming, and nobody scared. Everything continued to follow the prescribed order. Beckett found the noise, however it didn't disturb the mood of appreciating his fleet which was like a small piece of land shifting in the sea.

"Lieutenant, I want to see Davy Jones." He picked up the box, "We should give him a reassurance before the fight. Another thing, please tell our pirate's partner, we need him, now!" The box was made of rosewood, embroidered with gold. The lock-ring was chained up by a delicate bronze lock. Beckett put his hand on the box, closed his eyes, perceiving the beating of the heart in the box. Then he opened his eyes, looking straight ahead with a cunning smile.

(The scene returned to the pirates.)

When the pirates all came into meeting room, everyone was talking about different things. Some praised their achievement, some boasted their treasures, and others feared the navy.

"Please stop talking!" Nobody listened to him. Barbossa drew out his gun and fired one shot into the ceiling. With dust falling, the room immersed in terrible quite. "There was quieter. For this conference, we need to choose the pirates king to lead us to face the most difficult dilemma ever." Barbossa announced and looked around all of pirates. Everyone looked at him. He continued to use the strong voice but slightly funny to say that "We need a good leader! And he should be chose from our 8 leader, except for Shao Feng. He seems not to come. So, now, voting time!"

Suddenly, pirates sat the whole room roaring with laughter. "Pirates don't need voting time!" A leader laughed.

"Yeah, we need!" Barbossa insisted.

"So, you should choose me! I am the best pirate." Another leader volunteered.

"No! You should elect me!" Others followed him.

"No! All of you don't have the qualification! There are just 2 person have this qualification! Jack and me." Elizabeth walked into the meeting room, bitted her lip and stuck her sword into the globes, "I am instead of Shao Feng. He was killed by Davy Jones."

Everyone was shocking including Jack. He stared at Elizabeth with a reddish black cloth with a Chinese element like Shao Feng which showed her like a man with a strong voice. Her powerful presence made people frighten, like Shao Feng took his heavy steps into this room.

"I'm sorry, but why?" Someone with tremulous sound asked.

"Because we are the best! Jack has the best ship and I have the horrible reputation from Shao Feng. Do you have the courage to doubt with Shao Feng?" Elizabeth opened her eyes and glared at him.

Everyone was quite again, just looking at her.

"OK, nobody doubts me. Now, choose one to become the pirates King." Elizabeth declared.

Nobody gave her a response.

"If you don't say anything, I would like to make a choice. I elect Jack Sparrow to become the pirates' king." Elizabeth announced, pointing to Jack.

Hearing this choice, Barbossa stood out and pleaded, "I am opposed to your choice, respected agent who was instead of Shao Feng. Jack Sparrow doesn't have the qualification because he is a traitor!"

Everyone turned to him and gazed at him with confused eyes.

"Why all of you look at me? I am not! Why you say that, Barbossa?" Jack exclaimed, "You frame me up! How can you prove it? Maybe you are the traitor."

Some whispered to each other, some confused what happened, others just stared at them who didn't do anything. Elizabeth also took a confounded eye with Barbossa like a kid was deceived. At the same time, her brain worked so fast, asking herself what he wants to do on earth.

"You want a testimony? Sure. Please tell me where your compass is." Barbossa requested with a tricky expression as if a fisherman caught up a big fish.

Jack shocked and thought why he could know. After a few second, Jack replayed "Yeah, you are right. I indeed lost my compass. Everyone knew that I am a forgetful man." He twisted his body, walked to the middle of room by his word step.

"Oh, come on, Jack. We indeed understand that you are a forgetful man. But we also know that you would never, ever lose your compass!" Barbossa insisted.

Suddenly, Jack jumped onto the table and paced to the middle. Some people thrilled by his behavior, and pulled out their guns and swords, glaring at him.

"Oh, apologize for that. Take it easy." Jack pulled out his gun, and continued to say like a lecturer, "But sure, you are right." He made a formal bow, and said with the tone of apology, "I think I need to leave here now." Then he shot the light which hanged on the ceiling.

With the light dropped on the table and raised the huge dust, Jack disappeared. Someone didn't know what happened, someone confused this thing. Others knew what happened, but they didn't know what they should do. "Grasp her!" Barbossa yelled, "If Jack is a traitor, she is also a spy!"

"Please, Barbossa, you know we are not." Elizabeth implored him, blinking her eyes to him like a lost who hoped to find the answer. Her stateliness and strong voice disappeared gradually.

"Oh, dear Elizabeth, I am very happy to wait for your words to clean yourself. I would like to give you time. But I think you can't." Barbossa picked up his glass and smiled to her. "I am sure you cannot. I'm so sorry for that. Lock her into the cell!"

Two sailors drove by her arms and pushed her to leave the meeting room. "You know I am not! Someone is!" Elizabeth twisted her body and yelled at him. However, her revolt and explanation fizzled out; nobody would like to listen to her. Pirates stared at Barbossa, waiting for his words to determine what they should do.

Barbossa picked up his glass again and waved his arms to drink with others. The rum was spilled out which was caused by his waving arms in the air constantly. "Now, my first purpose is achieved. I know we have traitors, but I really don't want to admit this fact. They were my friends. And now, I should finish my second purpose! Do you want to choose me to become the pirates' king? You should know that pirates king's ship need to fight with the strongest ships of Beckett, the Flying Dutchman and the lead ship. Do you want to fight with them? To say it by another way, do you think your ships can withstand attacks or avoid attacks with high speed? In my opinion, all of you cannot do that except for my Black Pearl." He drained the glass at a gulp, and slammed the cup down the table, raising his voice, "Now, I think you know who the best candidate to become the king is!" He commented with confident eyes to look around the room.

"You!" A pirates' leader pointed Barbossa and whispered.

"Good choice! So, now, I am the pirates' king! You should listen to me to fight with Beckett." Barbossa announced and laughed. "Let's make a plan to fight with the navy, and rout them completely!"

Immediately, the whole room filled with cheers. Some held their glasses, some wielded their swords, and others applauded, knocking the table or chairs. At this same time, the corners of the lips up by a mate with a sly smile who stood on the back of Barbossa. The real traitor saw and remembered everything of this meeting.

In the middle night, pirates went to their room to sleep. A crowd of bats flew out from a black hole. The Shipwreck Island immersed in terrible quite again, like nobody stayed in here. Suddenly, a hand grasped the stone of the cave, and walked out from the cave. The moonlight stretched his shadow, and put it on the wall. The foggy was full of chill menace, and the air seemed to condense. The dark shadow put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a black pigeon. He fondled it as if stroking his child's face. "Dear baby, I will leave it to you!" Then he sent it to the sky. He gazed at the pigeon flying, and disappeared into the sky. His expression was changing gradually with smile, screamed with laughter and turned around, and thought that all of bitches would die!

In an instant, a shot cut his laughter with a "Bang". He looked back at once and saw a black figure dropping down. The blood dyed the moonlight red. "No!" The shadow whooped desperately, and clenched his fist. His view also fell down the cliff with the corpse of pigeon, and stooped, using his hands to face palm.

"I am sure that my plan can draw forth you." Jack strolled from a side and took a breath to his gun which was floating smoke, and grinned at the shadow.

"Sure, it is the first time to recognize you." Barbossa's voice appeared the back of traitor abruptly.

The man receded slowly a little, and his body was shaking with opening eyes widely as if seeing two ghosts. His whole body was freezing and his feet seem to nail down on the ground.

"Don't be afraid of us, my friend, Shao Feng. Maybe we cannot catch you." Elizabeth came out from another side, "There is the best place to send information to your boss, right? If I were you, I would like to choose here! It is an intelligent choice."

"So, now, please tell me why you want to betray us, the ever king of Singapore?" Barbossa still utilized his scornful mood to ask.

After hearing the insult, the man who took off his disguise stood at the cliff, and his body would not shake any more. "Because of the rights and the Black Pearl." His eyes revealed murderous, and put his hand into pocket.

"Why do all of people want to get my ship?" Jack wobbled his body and grumbled, looked back to Barbossa.

Barbossa frowned and pleaded "It is my ship, OK? Please don't confuse the public!" He pulled out his gun and pointed to Jack.

"No! It is mine." Jack refuted, and also took out the gun, aiming at Barbossa.

At this time, Shao Feng caught up this moment, took up his gun, and aimed at Jack.

"Zap!" Jack found Shao Feng's gun, and he tried to turn his muzzle as soon as possible. However it was too late. Just a rifle shot, a bullet was shot from a gun, and a figure fell dead.

"Oh, shit! We need some messages from him!" Barbossa yelled, but it was too late. A bat flew from the cliff. The man with a horrible tattoo on his face fell down from the cliff like a devil lost his wings.

"I think the best ending what you hope that he can kill me, and you catch him and gain the Black Pearl." Jack sneered, shaking his body, and did an action of shooting.

"Yeah, it is! Besides, it is my ship!" Barbossa laughed to him, "You don't see your own face, when he wants to shoot you."

"Come on, guys! Please stop! We would face the millions of army tomorrow morning. So, please let me go to a good sleep, OK? I never, ever want to listen to your quarrel!" Elizabeth put away her gun, and ordered, "I also need to play a wonderful game tomorrow." Elizabeth strode from the other side with big steps and pushed away them, staring at them and warned "Do we forget something?"

"Oh, thank for your warning" Jack corrected with a treacherous smile. And then, he took out a black pigeon, and sent it to the black sky. A piece of cloud drifted away, the bright moonlight shined on the three people. They all gazed at the pigeon which became a shadow in the sky and disappeared in their sight.

Shipwreck Island was caught in silence again. Moonlight illuminated the imposing outline of Black Pearl which berthed on the calm water. Some fishes exposed above water from time to time like elfins which made some beautiful ripples. Some sailors were checking the ammunition for fight of tomorrow.

Maybe this was the final peaceful night for pirates.


End file.
